


Swimming with the fishes

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Our favourite nuclear engineers swim naked on the river.





	Swimming with the fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwariaSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwariaSuit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skinny dipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305534) by [AwariaSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwariaSuit/pseuds/AwariaSuit). 

> I hope is at your taste.
> 
> For requests or ideas, send a message at https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com

The cold water felt strangely relaxing on his feet, even though it was the middle of the night. The mating call of the crickets at the distance filled the fug air and Leonid just wanted to be in the river, swimming with the fishes he's trying to catch.

"You know, you're scaring the fish...", warned Sasha in a low voice. Leonid turned his head to look at his mentor painted by the moonlight, "...with your feet...", Sasha moved his gaze from Leonid's ankles to the water in front of him, "The water disturbance you're making scares the fish."

Leonid wasn't really interested in fishing. He loved being with Sasha, doing the most random acts, learning the oddest crafts, but on that day, he wasn't really interested in being quiet and stationary, close yet distant of Sasha. So the most dangerous idea came to his mind.

"Do you want to swim?"

"Swim? But we don't have any-"

"We swim naked.", Leonid said out loud. Then he started removing his clothes, "Skinny-dipping in the moonlight.", he started to remove his jacket and then his shirt.

"Skinny-dipping?", Sasha looked confused as if Leonid had just spoken in a different language. Sasha couldn't stop looking at Leonid's exposed skin as much he tried to stare elsewhere.

"We don't have no swimwear, so we go naked.", Leonid smirked as his trousers and underwear come off together. Then he stood up and with all his courage he had on his body, he looked at Sasha, his face in pure shock, and made a demand, "Watch me.", and then jumped into the water.

Leonid's heart was beating fast. What was he doing? Getting naked in front of his boss/best friend? Was the radiation exposure finally making him insane? When he finally rose the surface, Sasha was yelling something, but Leonid couldn't hear. The water was really nice.

"It's illegal and it might be dangerous. These waters aren't as clean as a century ago, there might be chemicals on the water.", Sasha took his fishing rod out of the water and it seemed he was going to the water too.

"The plant is down the river, Sasha. There are no chemicals in the water, at least from Pripyat.", Leonid swam close to the boat, "The water is really good tonight. Are you going down?"

"Yes.", said Sasha finishing removing his shoes and now moving to his shirt, "But... I don't make fun of me."

"I'd never.", Leonid was serious in his statement and hoped Sasha understood that.

Sasha removed his shirt and Leonid could see his hairy chest that he had dreamt about for months. He hoped the water was cold enough or else...

"Close your eyes.", Sasha ordered. And Leonid obeyed, "Turn around, no peaking.", Leonid wanted to peak, but he moved his body towards the opposite direction of the boat and stayed still with his eyes closed and then he heard a splash in the water. He immediately opened his eyes and turned around to look for Sasha.

There he was, with his hair wet, without his glasses.

"There, you're happy?", Sasha said very seriously. For a moment, Leonid thought he was really upset and their friendship was over, but then Sasha laughed, high and loud. Leonid giggled too. Sasha yelled, "We're swimming in the middle in the river, at night, naked as we were born. If someone finds us we are ruined!"

"Ruined!", Leonid yelled too.

"We're going to the gulag!"

"We're going to the gulag!", Leonid repeated.

"Together!"

"Together.", said Leonid, and then he got hold of Sasha's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. A simple innocent long kiss given without any thought. Leonid regretted right afterwards, immediately breaking it, but then he felt Sasha's right hand on his nape. Leonid opened his eyes and saw Sasha's shy smile.

"I guess we are really going to the gulag.", he whispered before he kissed Leonid, now with more intensity. Leonid opened his mouth, inviting Sasha's tongue to explore. Leonid hugged Sasha's shoulders, his hand moved through his hair. Sasha's left hand moved down to Leonid's hip, making their bodies touch and the water wasn't cold enough. The kiss was full of passion and warmth and teeth and tongue and love. Leonid hoped that kiss never ended, but it had to, to catch their breaths. They made a pause, their foreheads and noses touching and they smiled and stared at each other. They laughed.

"It wasn't my intention to seduce you in the middle of the wilderness, but I guess it happened.", said Sasha with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you seduced me, Comrade Akimov.", and then Leonid kissed him again and again.

"Maybe if you didn't get naked and started...skinny-dipping, I couldn't be persuaded to seduce you.", Sasha said between kisses.

"I'm glad I did."

"Maybe it would be better if we continue our make-out session somewhere warmer, don't you think?"

"In what place are you thinking?"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't verify the geography of Pripyat to confirm if it's safe to swim there. I don't even remember the name of the river.  
Oh well... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
